Sparring Partner
by Eckle Feckle
Summary: Sydney's not in the mood for the assignment Vaughn brings to her. The tension becomes thick as she refuses to take it.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Alias is not mine. ( It belongs to whoever it was that bought the rights to it… I promise to give Vaughn and Sydney back right away. Well… I'll give Sydney back… ;)  
  
Note: This is my first Alias fic. I have only seen four episodes of Alias, and only two of them with sound. Hence the lack of names, and direct speech about friends/sd-6 etc… Please review this for me, because I really want to continue doing Alias fic, but I need to know where I go wrong (and trust me, I go wrong a lot!). Please don't hold back on reviewing. Thankyou (  
  
  
  
©NarelleCunningham2002  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1 SPARRING PARTNER  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood silently, staring at her friend. The only one she could so completely trust. He was hanging still, well used, battered and beaten. He had gotten her through the toughest of times. A deep growl escaped her throat, and Sydney drove her fist into his centre. All her anger was concentrated in the balled up fist she threw at him. He didn't fight back. He couldn't.  
  
She shook her head, answering the question her friend silently posed. No. She wasn't finished yet. The adrenaline was still pumping through her veins. She wanted a fight. A lot of tension had been building up inside her, and he was the only way to release it. She drove a flurry of jabs into him, sending him rocking from side to side. She lifted her leg, and connected with a heavy blow. Working for both sides was telling it's story on her face, and eyes. She was tired. She was energized. She was pissed. So many emotions were working through her.  
  
She punched him with all her strength, a loud grunt escaping her lips as it connected. The thud echoed through the empty gym. It was a few blocks from her house, and she knew the owner well. He let her spar with her friend whenever she needed to. He was good that way.  
  
By now, she had been sparring for over an hour. The sweat had plastered her hair to her face, and the clothes she wore felt heavy on her skin. She was full of fire, throwing all her energy into the fight. But this wasn't what she needed. She wanted someone to fight back. She needed it.  
  
Suddenly, her mobile rang. She jogged over to the bench, and flipped it open. Breathing heavily, she answered.  
  
"Joey's Pizza?"  
  
Involuntarily, a smile sprang to her lips. Reaching for her coat, Sydney put the phone away, and walked to the exit, leaving behind the punch-bag, still swinging from her wrath.  
  
**~**~**~**  
  
Vaughn was waiting for her in the warehouse. The dark blue suit jacket he usually wore was draped over one of the crates, and he was standing with his hands on his hips, reading something from a file. His back was to her, as she approached. She traced the lean shape of his shoulders, and the nape of his neck. She guessed the top buttons of his shirt were open, as his tie was lying on the crate beside the folder. He was armed. The gun holster stretched around his back, giving Sydney the excuse to let her eyes wander down his shape. Somehow, knowing he was armed sent tingles down Sydney's spine. He was always armed, but for some reason, tonight she was really aware of how it made her feel.  
  
He turned abruptly, causing her to jump.  
  
"How was Rome?"  
  
Looking up at him, she shook her head absently. "Nothing special." Sydney turned away, and pulled up a chair. She sat down crossing her arms across her chest. "What's with calling me this time? I was busy."  
  
Vaughn sensed she was fiery tonight. He took a breath, and leaned against the crate across from her. "It's about the information you recovered in Rome. We couldn't retrieve the microchip."  
  
"So?" She looked at him quizzically. She was sick of being the punch bag for the CIA. "It wasn't my fault. I didn't lose it." She clicked her tongue, and looked at the floor. It was completely out of character for her to act this way, but she didn't care right now. All she could see was the adrenaline cursing through her veins.  
  
He looked from side to side, trying to find the words to explain. "Well, we need you to get a copy of it for us. Here." He reached out and offered her a small plastic container with a thin silver chip inside. Sydney just stared at him.  
  
"You want me to go into SD-6 headquarters, and plant that?" Vaughn nodded. "And what happens if someone finds it?" He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "I mean, if someone finds it, then an investigation will start, no? My cover could be blown." She sat back, arms still crossed over her chest. No matter what, she wouldn't accept that chip. It was a matter of principal.  
  
"Sydney…" He inhaled deeply. She was being stubborn. Something was up. "What's wrong."  
  
"Wrong? Nothing."  
  
Vaughn looked at her. She glanced away. His eyes always made her go weak at the knees. "You're not acting yourself."  
  
She glared back at him, the fire in her eyes lighting up. "Myself? How do you know who I really am Vaughn? I meet you in a warehouse every time the CIA wants something. You think that by reading over my psychological profile, you know me? You have no idea who I am. No one has any idea. My father doesn't have a clue. I'm not even sure anymore."  
  
Vaughn stood from the crate, and brushed past her. He stood as near as he dared, perched on the crate straight behind her. It caused her to turn round, sitting sideways on the chair. "I know it's hard. Being a double agent is the most emotionally scarring job in the world."  
  
Sydney looked up at him. Understanding was in his eyes. She misread it for pity. "Don't feel sorry for me, Vaughn. I don't need sympathy from anyone." She whirled around in the seat again, her back to him. She was acting like a child, she knew. Something inside her just wouldn't give up. She clicked her tongue again. Vaughn inhaled deeply.  
  
"I don't feel sorry for you, Syd. I'm just saying I know what it's like. You're having something we all have at some time in this job. You're just confused. Perhaps you should try speaking to someone…"  
  
"Speaking to someone, Vaughn? Who would I speak to? The CIA? Someone from SD-6? Yeah, that would go down really well, wouldn't it? 'I'm really a double agent working with the CIA to bring you all down. Can you prescribe something for me? It's all rather stressful…'"  
  
"Sydney, I didn't mean…"  
  
"Or how about my friends? Why don't I just let them in on the biggest secret of my life? Why don't I just tell them that I'm really a double agent, that I don't work for a bank, and contrary to popular belief, I really don't have any life other than the false one that I'm supposed to be thankful for."  
  
He looked at her, sensed the deep-rooted anger inside, and decided to leave well alone. All his training from the CIA didn't prepare him for dealing with Sydney. Nothing could prepare him for her. Despite himself, he looked at her, eyes on fire, heat raising to her face, fists clenched, and he thought what it would be like to kiss her. To take her into his arms, and just silence her with his lips. If he could, he would have. But the constant presence of common sense prevailed. He had to make do with some warm words, and a meaningful glance or two that he knew she wouldn't understand.  
  
"I'm sorry." He could think of nothing else to say.  
  
She stood up, face to face with him. "I'm not going to put my life in danger for yet another CIA mess. You have people that can hack into the database, so why can't you just use them? Is it because I'm just so easy to call up and put on the line? I'm sick of it Vaughn. I did my part of the contract. I got the microchip for you. Now, because your people can't find it, I have to go in and jeopardize my own position for you?" Her eyes bore through Vaughn like he was glass. "No more. Get it some other way. I don't care. I won't be used like this anymore."  
  
Something inside Vaughn snapped. He stood to his full height, and stared down at Sydney. "We're not asking you to kill yourself, Sydney. We realise how hard this whole thing is on you. All we're asking is for you to stick this onto the back of the computer so we can retrieve the information. It's simple." Sydney glared back at him.  
  
"For you, maybe. You call me up, and give me the wisdom 'bestowed' on you from above. You have no idea what it's like. I have to stare at the faces of people I work with, knowing that most of them will go down when we uncover SD-6. That's not a happy feeling, Vaughn. These people are my friends. They have no idea what's going on. I do, and it's tearing me apart."  
  
"You seriously think I'm oblivious to the problems being a double-agent carries? Do you think I have sat in my office for the length of my service? I've done deep cover assignments before, Sydney. I've had to deal, too. And I don't feel sorry for you, I understand you. There's a difference."  
  
She clicked her tongue again, averting her gaze from his eyes. She stared at the floor, and crossed her arms over her chest again. "In that case, you will understand that I can't take that chip to SD-6."  
  
Vaughn looked her with disbelief. "What? You have to! If you don't, then there is an important piece of information we'll be without. It's imperative that you do it, Sydney! We need that intelligence so we can take SD-6 down!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!" He stretched out his hand, with the plastic container, to her.  
  
"NO!" She pushed it away, glaring at him with her eyes wide. Any more childish, and she would be stomping her feet, crying. She wouldn't back down on this one. It was too important. Vaughn took a step towards her.  
  
"For god's sake Sydney, just take the damn thing." He took her hand, and tried to press the container into it. He was being too forceful, he knew, but she was really pushing his buttons. Sydney struggled to get her hand free, all the while her head was buzzing from his touch. She felt two different kinds of emotion surge through her. The anger at his dominant behaviour, and the attraction she felt from his intense reaction to her. The hand he still held tingled. She didn't dare look up at him, instead pulling her fingers from his grasp. She stepped back, pressing herself against the chair. Vaughn stood stiffly, staring at her, his green eyes flashing with anger and passion.  
  
"You're being completely childish, Sydney. I don't have time to humor you tonight." That was the last straw. Sydney stepped towards him, and grabbed the chip from his hand. He knew instantly what she was going to do, and reached forward to take it from her. With her free hand, she pushed against his chest.  
  
"If you want me to take the chip, I can't promise it won't get broken before I can plant it, Vaughn." Sydney stretched her right hand behind her as far as she could. She was backed against the chair, and as he stepped forward his chest pressed against hers.  
  
"Give me the chip back, Sydney. It's expensive." He looked slightly worried at her careless grip on the container.  
  
"Pay for it yourself, did you?" Her eyes twinkled with anger and delight at the close proximity of him. She could smell his aftershave. It was just like she always imagined it to be. Clean, spicy… Sydney swallowed the urge to bury her face in his neck, and inhale his intoxicating scent. He was still pressed against her, much to her pleasure. She was pushing him away softly with one hand, while the other waved around behind her back. He managed to catch her hand, and hold it behind her, but she lifted her hand from his chest, and took the chip from her other hand. He looked down at her, his green eyes sparkling with annoyance. She looked up, and felt a giggle rise in her throat. She evaded his other hand with tactics of waving around behind her back. This kind of thing wasn't taught in training. It was instinct. She started to laugh, as he finally caught her other hand, pinning it with the other behind her back.  
  
"Stop it, Sydney."  
  
"Why? I was rather enjoying it actually…" As soon as the words were out her mouth, she was horrified. She hadn't meant to say the last part aloud. A nervous giggle escaped her lips. He stared down at her, now overpowered within his arms. Even in the compromising situation, Vaughn wasn't in control. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, as he looked down at her. Just one kiss, he thought. Sydney could feel his heart beat, matching hers. She didn't dare look up.  
  
His hands slid down hers gently, lacing their fingers together. He didn't know what he was doing. She was still laughing slightly, but at this gesture, she was silenced. She lifted her head, and their eyes met. He was staring down at her intensely, all anger gone from his eyes. Nothing but pure passion was sparkling in the green orbs. Sydney matched his look with her own.  
  
Slowly, he lowered his head, his mouth inches from hers. He was still holding her to his chest, his arms pinning hers behind her back. Never before had Sydney found so much pleasure in being overpowered. She closed her eyes, as Vaughn held her in his arms. The anticipation of his kiss was cursing through her body.  
  
His lips were millimeters from hers, as she felt his hands untangle abruptly from hers, leaving her hands empty. He stepped away from her, holding the microchip in his hand.  
  
She opened her eyes wide, shocked. He turned away, staring down at the microchip. She didn't have any words to say to him. Her body was still on fire from his touch. She stood straight, smoothing down her trousers, and straightening her jacket. He obviously didn't want to kiss her. If he did, he would have.  
  
Vaughn stared down at the microchip, vowing not to look at her. He had betrayed himself, and almost kissed her. He longed to taste her lips, but it was forbidden. Emotional ties were weakness. He couldn't be weak, if just for her protection. It took all his strength to pull away from her. A second longer, and he would have been devouring her. He wanted to consume her right there. Vaughn could hear her step away from the chair, but he still couldn't look up. He heard her start past him, and felt his own arm reach out to her, pulling him back to her. He still didn't look, but pulled her to him, holding out the microchip.  
  
"I told you…" Her voice was hoarse from their encounter. "…I'm not taking it."  
  
With that, he looked straight at her. "Fine." The microchip fell from his hand, and hit the floor, bouncing in the air for a second, before his foot came down and crushed it instantly.  
  
She stared at the broken chip, shocked. Vaughn pulled her to him, causing her to look straight at him. This time, he didn't hesitate. He leaned in and captured her open mouth with his. The shock of his touch sent sparks flying. Sydney took a sharp intake of breath, as he kissed her passionately, the burning desire for her escaping through his lips. He had never felt so dizzy kissing someone before, but Sydney took his breath away. All he could think of was her taste, her touch, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Sydney's hands traveled up his back, and caressed the nape of his neck. Since she met him, she had wanted to feel his skin under her touch. Her fingers ran through his tousled hair, as their tongues met. Her whole body was on fire, as his masterful tongue dueled with hers.  
  
If the warehouse was bombed in that moment, she wouldn't have noticed. Vaughn and the raw passion they were sharing absorbed all her attentions. The world could fall around them both, and it wouldn't have mattered. They could deal with the consequences later. All they could think of at that moment was how good it felt to be in each other's arms finally.  
  
  
  
Fin ( 


End file.
